


William Darcy: Beauty Guru

by alsokatie



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Teasing, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alsokatie/pseuds/alsokatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My name is Lizzie Bennet, William Darcy just did my make-up, and you are not going to believe this."</p>
<p>In which Lizzie and Darcy do the "My Boyfriend Does My Make-Up" tag. (future-fic, borderline crack!fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	William Darcy: Beauty Guru

**Author's Note:**

> Um. I don't ever write fanfic, but bokayjunkie on tumblr inspired me, so *voila* an attempt was made. (I'm obsessed with LBD AND beauty gurus, so why not try?) 
> 
> ((Also don't judge me. It's late, I'm tired, and this is un-beta-ed.))
> 
> (((ON WITH THE FIC)))

"Lizzie, I really don't think..."

"YOU dragged the camera out again. You brought this upon yourself," Lizzie teased, a stern expression on her face. As she finished setting the tripod in place, she glanced back at the infuriating man sitting on the squashy sofa in her tiny San Francisco apartment. His deer-in-the-headlights expression was one she'd come to know quite well, as she took great pride in being the one to put it on his face. 

Lizzie saw him take a deep breath, his chin retreating ever-so-slightly into his neck, a sure-fire sign she'd managed to make him uneasy. Again.

Grinning, she took her seat next to him, nudging her right shoulder into his bicep. Grasping his hand, she looked confidently into the camera. "My name is Lizzie Bennet, and William Darcy is going to do my make-up."

"For the record," William interrupted, "I think this is a bad idea."

She narrowed her eyes playfully at him, glad to see a small grin forming in the corners of his mouth. "Excuse you. Everyone, HE took the camera out again," she insisted, crossing her arms.

"I just thought you could use some...entertainment," he swallowed nervously, looking into the lens. "Lizzie's been so dedicated to getting her company off the ground, she hardly ever makes time for herself anymore-"

"-so obviously your first response was to drag out the camera again, just to give me MORE things to edit."

William glanced warily at his girlfriend before adding, "I'm...sorry, Lizzie. I didn't think-"

"Noooo," she cooed, softening. "It was really sweet of you. You knew how much I used to like vlogging, so you thought it would cheer me up to try it again." She grasped his forearm, pressing her forehead into his shoulder before chastely pressing her lips to his.

Emboldened by her declaration, he nodded, capturing her hand in his. "HOWEVER, Lizzie has this crazy plan to do some sort of mainstream video tag-"

"The 'My Boyfriend Does My Make-Up Tag'" she interjected, smiling pointedly at the camera. "Because you're my BOYFRIEND."

He blushed, shaking his head while gesturing with his free hand for her to continue. There was no winning an argument against Lizzie Bennet. 

"Anyway, during the diaries, we never really got a chance to do anything spontaneous or fun, so I thought, why not make William do the MOST ridiculous thing youtube can come up with. Since he refused to try the cinnamon challenge-" he cleared his throat, giving her an incredulous look "- I figured this was my best shot to propel him into humiliation-based viral video fame."

She released his hand, rising from the couch and widening the shot on the camera. A tidy arrangement of make-up products lined the glass coffee table in front of them. "So," she prompted, "without further ado, William, take it away. Make me look purdy." She giggled, batting her eyelashes animatedly.

Like a fish out of water, her glanced open-mouthed at the array in front of him. "Lizzie, none of this-"

She stopped him, pressing a finger to his lips. "No hints. Just try your best, Will, no one is going to judge you. It's supposed to be funny," she reassured.

"-is the correct shade for your skin," he finished, raising an eyebrow at her.

Lizzie froze, sharing a confused look with the camera. Her mouth fell open in shock. "...what?"

"Both of these bottles of foundation are far too dark for you. Perhaps after a lengthy tropical vacation, but I really can't use them on you now..."

She gaped at him, for once shocked into silence.

"However, seeing as we apparently do not have any alternatives, I guess we'll just have to make do." Ignoring the horrified look on Lizzie's face, he took the lighter of the two bottles, pumping a dollop sparingly onto a foundation brush. "We'll just have to blend it extra well," he concluded, gently sweeping the brush over Lizzie's forehead while holding her hair back with his free hand.

"This would go a lot more smoothly if you lowered your eyebrows," he teased, pressing the back of his hand to her forehead in an attempt to flatten the wrinkles formed by her surprised expression. 

Lizzie spluttered, spurred into reaction by the feeling of his careful touch on her skin. "How- what- why do you-"

He smirked, lowering his hand. "Gigi didn't have a whole lot of female influence after we lost our parents. The first time she did her make-up on her own, I was so horrified, I had to come up with reasons she couldn't leave the house," he grinned at the memory, looking passively off into the distance. "She was so embarrassed when I finally told her I hadn't allowed her out for fear she'd be mistaken for a high-class hooker."

Lizzie, still speechless, waved her hand, willing him to continue his explanation. 

"I...may have looked up a few tutorials on my own," he added sheepishly, carefully brushing a soft rose gold shadow across Lizzie's eyelids. "That, coupled with the advice I got from the artists at the make-up counter in Macy's when I bought her some new - more...demure - products, was really all I needed to help her with the basics." He was lining Lizzie's lids with careful precision as he clarified, "No thirteen-year-old girl wants to admit she doesn't know how to do her own make-up."

Lizzie blinked into the light as she opened her eyes, looking at him with adoration. "So, of COURSE, you - being an actual perfect human being, and the best big brother ever - took matters into your own hands."

He nodded shyly, tipping her chin up to layer on a few coats of mascara.

"William Darcy, this is why everyone loves you. You really do take care of the people you care about..." interrupting her briefly, he swirled a fluffy blush brush across the apples of her cheeks, "...even when it makes you look like a wannabe beauty guru."

Chuckling, he planted a soft kiss in the center of her forehead, releasing her hair and leaning back to admire his (quite impressive) handiwork. Meeting her still-widened eyes, he dropped the brush unceremoniously onto the coffee table, gently pulling his freshly-made-up girlfriend into his embrace. 

"Yes, Lizzie...even then."


End file.
